parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Dog King (StrongTed201 Style)
StrongTed201's Movie-spoof of "The Lion King" cast: * Baby Simba - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound 1&2) * Young Simba - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) * Adult Simba - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) * Young Nala - Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) * Adult Nala - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) * Timon - Mario (Super Mario Bros) * Pumbaa - Luigi (Super Mario Bros) * Mufasa - Kipper the Dog (Kipper) * Sarabi - Sue Ellen Armstrong (Arthur) * Scar - Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Shenzi - Jessie (Pokemon) * Banzai - James (Pokemon) * Ed - Meowth (Pokemon) * Rafiki - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Zazu - Young Bambi (Bambi 1 & 2) * Sarafina - Jenna (Balto) * Hyenas - Various Villain Cats and Dogs * Mouse - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Gopher - Wallace (Wallace and Gromit) * Chameleon - Meeko (Pocahontas) * Wildebeests - Caribou (Brother Bear) and Stampede (Jumanji) * Vultures/Buzzards - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Beetle - Elmo (Sesame Street) scenes: *1 - the circle of life *2 - sonic and kipper's conversation *3 - scamp's first day *4 - scamp's pouncing lesson *5 - scamp and sonic's conersation *6 - i just can't wait to be king *7 - the elephant graveyard *8 - king of past/be pepeard *9 - the jumanji stampede/kipper's death/scamp runs away *10 - sonic takes over *11 - meet mario and luigi *12 - put your past behind you/hakula mutata *13 - bambi and sonic's coversation *14 - relax in the stars/he's alive *15 - lady chased luigi/the reunion *16 - can you feel the love tonight? *17 - tramp and lady's argument/hiro's wisdom/tramp's destiny *18 - tramp's returns/mario and luigi's distractions *19 - tramp conforts sonic/tramp finds the truth/the big battle *20 - tramp vs sonic/sonic's death/happy ending at the pridelands *21 - end credits movie used: *the lion king 1994 clips from movies/series/video games used: *lady and the tramp 1955 *lady and the tramp 2 scamps adventure 2001 *kipper 1998 *arthur 1991 *bambi 1942 *bambi 2 2006 *super mario 64 1996 *super mario 64 ds 2004 *luigis mansions 2001 *super mario sunshine 2002 *new super mario bros 2006 *new super mario bros. 2 2012 *new super mario bros. wii 2009 *new super mario bros. u 2012 *new super luigi u 2013 *super mario galaxy 2007 *super mario galaxy 2 2010 *super mario 3d land 2011 *super mario 3d world 2013 *big hero 6 2014 *sonic the hedgehog 2006 *sonic the secret of rings 2007 *sonic unleashed 2008 *sonic colors 2010 *sonic generations 2011 *an american tail 1986 *an american tail fievel goes west 1991 *an american tail the treasure of manhattan island 1998 *an american tail the mystery of the night monster 2000 *balto 1995 *balto 2 wolf quest 2002 *beauty and the beast 1991 *stuart little 1999 *madagascar 2005 *pocahontas 1995 *brother bear 2003 *jumanji 1995 *cats don't dance 1997 *elmopalooza 1998 *the adventures of elmo in grouchland 1999 *cats and dogs 2001 *the emperor's nwe groove 2000 *spirit stallion of the cimarron 2002 *tarzan 1999 *the jungle book 1967 *cinderella 1950 Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:StrongTed201